


New York's Hottest New Club Baby Daddy

by chamilet



Category: Saturday Night Live RPF, Weekend Update (SNL)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 18:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamilet/pseuds/chamilet
Summary: Seth and Stefon have split and Seth hasn't been able to track his husband down, until a new club opens with Stefon as the headliner.





	New York's Hottest New Club Baby Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/gifts).



“What is this?” Seth yelled down the hallway in the general direction of his publicist. 

She poked her head out of her office. “You’ve been moping ever since he left and I thought you should know, he’s not doing the same. Maybe it’ll help you finally move on.” The look on her face was sympathetic, bordering on pity as she went back to her phone call.

STEFON ZOLESKY HEADLINES AT THE HOTTEST NEW CLUB, BABY DADDY

Seth stared at the picture of his husband, he couldn’t decide if he was upset that he was using his maiden name or if he was grateful that he wasn’t drawing attention to their relationship and thereby, his infidelity. Of course, as far as the public was concerned, “Seth and Stefon” was a publicity lark that ended as soon as Seth had left Saturday Night Live.

As far as the public was concerned, their marriage was never real and Seth was now _really_ married to a nice girl with a baby on the way. In reality, Alexi was a friend who’d gotten herself pregnant by a her _very much in the public eye_ secret lover who was trying to extricate himself from his marriage with a minimum of scandal and publicity. They hadn’t even put anything out there in the press. They’d been seen together months ago skating in Rockefeller Center, holding hands because Seth was _hopeless_ at staying on his feet. Then a few months later they had been photographed together again, this time with Alexi obviously pregnant and the paparazzi had come to their own conclusions. Seth’s publicist had encouraged him not to set the record straight for the sake of everyone involved and frankly, Seth had been too depressed to care and that was that. However, the only wedding ring he wore was the one Stefon had put on his finger.

Seth looked back down at the article and made a decision. It was time to either get his husband back, or end it once and for all. The picture in the article showed many of the nightclub patrons in Mardi Gras masks, so if any week was the one to confront his husband away from the public eye, this was it.

SNLSNLSNLSNL

Stefon paced back and forth in his dressing room. He’d never headlined a club before and he just hoped he wouldn’t throw up. It wasn’t _that_ kind of club. He heard a ruckus outside his door and one of the bouncers arguing with a patron. “Sir, you can’t go in there.”

He heard some indistinct arguing back and forth and then the patron called his name. His heart skipped a beat as he flashed back to a church in downtown Manhattan when he’d heard that same plea. He opened the door. “Bruno, it’s okay, he can come in.”

Bruno stepped aside and Stefon ushered Seth inside. Part of him was overjoyed to see his husband, but a bigger part was still pissed. “Why are you here?”

Seth took off his mask. “I’m here because I finally found you. You left without a word. Disappeared without a trace.”

“I had to go, Seth. It just wasn’t working. I’m surprised you even noticed I was gone.”

“What do you mean? Of course I noticed. Why would you even say that?”

“Well, you never had any time for me. I barely saw you and by the time you got home every night, you just fell into bed and fell asleep. How would you know if there was someone else in your bed or not?”

“Stefon.” Seth tried to take Stefon’s hands in his but Stefon pulled away. “I was working so hard because you wanted to start a family. I needed to get the show off the ground and into a good place so I could provide for that.”

Stefon took a deep breath and turned away. “It’s difficult to start a family if you don’t have sex, Seth.” Stefon turned back and there were tears in his eyes. “Besides, you seemed to find the time to get your new wife pregnant.”

“She’s not my wife and it’s not our baby. Look,” Seth held up his left hand, “this is _our_ wedding ring. The one that you put on my finger. The press came to their own conclusions from some paparazzi pics and I just didn’t even care. It was just easier for me, and for her, to go along with it. I mean, until today I didn’t even know where you were.” 

A knock on the door interrupted them. “I’m on. I’ve got to go.” Stefon dabbed at his eyes with a tissue and made sure his eyeliner hadn’t smudged. “Will you stay so we can talk more?”

Seth nodded. “Sure.”

“Um, you can stay here rather than going back out if you like?” 

Seth put his mask back on. “No, I’ll watch the show.”

Stefon chewed on a fingernail nervously. “Okay.” He kissed Seth on the cheek and headed towards the stage.

SNLSNLSNLSNL

Stefon paced back and forth in Seth’s dressing room, grateful that at least one of the crew still recognized him and had let him in. He startled as the door opened and Seth stepped in wearing jeans, a t-shirt and a leather jacket and sunglasses and carrying a Starbuck’s coffee.

“What are you doing here?” Seth took off his sunglasses. Stefon wasn’t sure, but it looked like his eyes were red and slightly puffy.

“Have you been crying?”

“What,” Seth tried not to shout, “are you doing here?”

“You were gone when I got back to my dressing room. We were supposed to talk.”

“Yeah, well, then I saw you strapped to that, that, contraption and like, three different guys fucked you, Stefon. I’m sorry if I couldn’t stick around to chat.”

Stefon steepled his hands in front of his face and took a deep breath. “It’s called a breeding bench and the club is called Baby Daddy. Exactly what were you expecting?”

“I wasn’t expecting my _husband_ to be inviting anyone and everyone to _impregnate him_ in the middle of a nightclub.”

“Boy’s gotta make a living,” Stefon said sadly. “Look, it was just a show. All of the actors have had vasectomies. It’s a requirement to work there. No impregnating is actually going on. It’s a nightclub, not a sex club. Although, if that’s what you’re into, there’s this perfect place called--”

“TEN MINUTES”

Stefon jumped as a voice came over the intercom.

“Look, Stefon, I’ve got to rehearse and then I’ve got to go to makeup and hope they can do something about my eyes--”

“Cucumbers.”

“What?”

“On your eyes. Cucumbers will make the redness and the puffiness go away. Remember, I always had lots of cucumbers in the fridge. That way you wouldn’t know when I’d been crying all day when you finally came home.”

“Stefon.” Seth reached out and took Stefon’s hands in his own. “I’m sorry.” He thought for a moment. “Wait, I thought the cucumbers were for--” Seth made a rude gesture with his hand.

“No.” Stefon tried to look indignant. “They were mostly for my eyes. Mostly.”

“FIVE MINUTES”

Stefon sighed. “And that’s how we got here in the first place. You never have time.” 

“But it’s not like that anymore. Don’t you watch the show? I have Fridays off, and weekends, and I’m done by, like, eight o’clock every night.” 

“No, it’s too painful to watch.” 

“Like, painful-bad? Or painful-it hurts?” Seth teased.

“Painful-it hurts.” Stefon smiled slightly.

“EVERYONE ON SET”

“I’ve got to go,” Seth said quietly. “Are you at the club again tonight?”

“Yeah. If Mardi Gras week is a hit, they might book me long term.” Stefon looked sad. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s your job. Don’t apologize. After all, boy’s gotta make a living, like you said.” Seth leaned in for a kiss and Stefon met him halfway.

“See you around?”

“Yeah”

SNLSNLSNLSNL

Stefon tried to relax as the leather straps were fastened to his ankles and his legs were spread and fastened to the base of the bench. His arms had similarly been strapped on the other side of the bench and he was now open wide for the crowd to see. Before this morning he’d enjoyed all of this. The attention, the fucking, the cum in his ass. He’d go home and fall into his bed sated and happy.

But that was when he thought things with Seth were over. When he thought Seth had moved on with a proper family. Now he just felt like he was going to cry. But this was his job, and he was good at it, and he was going to buck up and take it like the good twink that he was.

“Baby Daddy is proud to present, Stefon Zolesky”

The crowd cheered and Stefon acknowledged them with a nod. The first guest for the evening did not immediately stick his cock into Stefon’s well-lubed ass like he was used to, but instead just came around to his face. They did like to have their dicks sucked on occasion, but usually Stefon was told beforehand so that he was prepared. This person was particularly tender with him, stroking his hair and over his cheekbones first, rather than just jamming his dick down Stefon’s throat.

“Stefon” 

He heard the man call his name softly. He recognized that voice. He looked up and there was Seth, he was wearing a Mardi Gras mask, but it was the same one from last night, and he’d recognize his husband anywhere, anyway. He didn’t say his name, just gasped his surprise and smiled. He felt tears coming to his eyes. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue and was rewarded with a mouthful of his husband. Seth continued to stroke his face while he thrust in and out of his mouth. Stefon knew what his husband liked and slightly grazed his teeth over Seth’s shaft every few strokes. He wished his hands were free, he knew Seth liked a lot of hand job with his blow job.

Seth spoke to him again in a low voice, his mouth covered by the feathers on his mask in case there were any lip readers in the crowd. “I want to use this bench for its true purpose tonight.” Seth pulled his cock free and stroked himself walking in between Stefon and the crowd rather than behind him so that Stefon could answer.

Stefon was truly crying now. “Yes, yes, it’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

Seth ran his fingers down Stefon’s back and positioned himself behind his husband. He could see his husband’s ass glistening with lube and the bench put him at a perfect angle. He wondered if they sold such a thing for personal use. Then he wondered how he’d ever find that out without creating a huge scandal and figured he’d just make the most of tonight.

He sank his cock into the heat of his husband and almost cried himself. He’d missed this so much. He hadn’t seen much of the show last night, but he did know the guest performers were impersonal, so as much as he wanted to wrap himself around Stefon and kiss and nuzzle his neck, he contented himself with stroking his hands up and down Stefon’s back until he was close to coming. Then he gripped Stefon’s hips and thrust hard inside him as he came, hoping the marks from _his_ hands would cover up the faint bruises he could see lingering from last night.

As Stefon felt his husband’s cum fill him up, for once he wished a cock cage was not part of his performance gear. His dick strained against it and he knew it was going to leave a mark, usually him coming wasn’t even an issue, but tonight the confines of the cage were a curse. His heart raced and his breathing stuttered and he consoled himself with the knowledge that tonight he’d be going back home with his husband for good.

SNLSNLSNLSNL

STEFON MEYERS (nee ZOLESKY) ABRUPTLY ENDS HIS RUN AT BABY DADDY  
It’s rumored Baby Daddy’s headliner Stefon Zolesky will be out for the next nine months at a minimum, and some speculate the exit is permanent. Also rumored: a man matching his husband’s build was seen fucking him at his last performance. Seth Meyers’ publicist could not be reached for comment. 


End file.
